swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotfix 19.5
Star Wars Galaxies: Hotfix 19.5 -- Tuesday, February 1, 2011 (US Pacific) Highlights: *Several enhancements have been made to improve the Officer profession. *The Witches of Dathomir have made more items available for their vendors to trade with Outworlders. *New Chronicle Comm relics are now available. We also added a profession badge for Chronicle Masters. Officer *All officers have received a free expertise reset. *'Rally Point:' **The Minimum Range on the Rally Point abilities has been removed. **Group Buff Duration (from the expertise) now affects Rally Point Duration. In addition the Rally Point Duration bonuses from the generals set now increase the total duration by 10% per piece of jewelry (instead of the previous 1 second per piece of jewelry). **Removed the "Innate Armor" modifier from the defensive rally point and replaced it with a 5% damage reduction. **The duration for rally point is now: ***Base duration: 20 seconds ***Duration with Leadership 1 and 2: 50 seconds ***Duration with Leadership 1 and 2 plus the full general set: 75 seconds *'Supply Drop abilities:' **Supply drop can now be used while in cities. **Tac Stims and healing stims will now show time remaining. **Tac Stims and healing stims can now be stacked and split. The time remaining have to be the same on both stacks for them to stack. *'Expertise:' **Sturdiness, Marksmanship, Toughness and Endurance have been increased to 25 pr. point. **Side arm accuracy now increase carbine damage by 2/4/6/8% Carbine damage. The Pistol damage increase is still 3/6/9/12% **Dire strikes now also increase carbine critical chance by 5/10% **Pistol Overcharge is now called Overcharge and works with both Pistols and Carbines. **Pistol Burn is now called Called Shot and works with both Pistols and Carbines. **A new expertise box will now grant the Leg Strike melee ability. This is a 15m snare attack with a low damage and low cooldown. **A new box Advanced Target Tracking will now add an additional debuff to the paint target ability. The debuff will increase the critical damage of the target by 10% **A new box Advanced Target Identification will now add an additional debuff to the paint target ability. The debuff will reduce the effectiveness of camouflage and increase Paint Target and Sure Shot damage. **Lethal Aim is now a three point box that offers 5/10/15% Sure Shot Damage (instead of the previous 2/4/7/10%). **Misdirect Anger now transfer 50% of the generated hate (instead of the previous 10%) **The Anger Management boxes have been removed. **Added a box for Emergency Shield on the Officer Specialization page. It's a one point tier 5 box that grants the emergency Shield ability. **The Emergency Shield ability will reduce all incoming and outgoing damage by 75% for 10 seconds. The ability has a 5 min cooldown. *'Reinforcement:' **The Reinforcement NPC's appearance will now be based on your faction. **If you have an officer pet in your datapad, of the opposing faction you will not be able to summon it. **All troopers have had their level increased by a small amount. The tier 5 trooper is now level 90. **All troopers have had their armor and stats increased. **The Rebel Trooper will now use an A280 and the Storm Trooper will now use an E11. **The Troopers should now stick to using ranged weapons and specials. *'Dead Eye Set:' **The 3/4/5 piece bonus from the Dead Eye set has been changed to grant the following bonuses: ***5/10/15% Action cost reduction. ***250/750/1500 Action Damage added to the Sure Shot line. ***0/10/20 Paint Target cooldown reduction. **The 5 piece now grants the 'Tactical Advantage' ability. **The Tactical Advantage ability will cause a single target to be debuffed with a 50% action burn and 30% glancing blow vulnerability. The ability has a 15 second duration and a 60 second cooldown. *'Supply Drop:' **Medical and tactical supply drops have been folded into a single ability. If the officer have both medical and tactical supply drop, the box will now contain 8 of each stim. If the player only have medical drop, the box will just contain the medical stims. **The profession wheel supply drop ability has been renamed to Field Supplies. The grenades and food items have been re-added to the box. **The level requirement for Field Stimpack C and D has been lowered to 44 and 58 (from 48 and 62). **The basic supply drop will now give one tactical stim and one healing stim of an appropriate level. *Paint Target (Mark 3) can now trigger inspired action. *Artillery Strike 1-3 can now be used inside. When fired inside they will use a different particle effect but use the same damage, range and effect. *Artillery Strike 1-3: The comm. window has been removed from these abilities. *The particle effects for Artillery Strike 2 and 3 and been switched around. *Dioxis Grenade can now proc inspired action. *Reduced the Last Word recourse effect to 60 seconds. *General's Set: Soothing Comfort, Heal Beast 3 and Revive Beast can now proc Inspired Action when wearing the general's set. *Master Officers can now wear Mandalorian Armor. *Pistol Drillmaster can now be activated regardless of the weapon you are holding. The bonuses are still 5% pistol damage, 5% general damage and 10%. Vendor/Bazaar *Fixed an issue that prevented buying and bidding on items located on a different bazaar than the bazaar accessed. *Fixed an issue that prevented accepting items offered on a differen vendor than the vendor accessed. Combat *Damage reduction effects should now consistently be calculated after damage increase effects. Witches of Dathomir *Due to the innovative influence of Outworlders, the Witches' War Fan can be reconstructed with a Vibro Blade Unit and is no longer limited to only Acid elemental damage. *The Witches of Dathomir have made more items available for their vendors to trade with Outworlders. Beast Master *Updated formulation lists for Beast Dietary Supplements G, H, L and M. Chronicles *New Chronicle Comm relics are now available! *Added "chronicles" as a vendor category. *Added a profession badge for Chronicle Masters. All existing Chronicle Masters will receive this badge on login. *Treasure Map Dark Jedi should now count towards kill and kill/loot Dark Jedi Chronicle relics. Munitions Trader *All newly crafted melee weapons will have a range of 0-5. Restuss *The troop dropships in Restuss have been disabled. Miscellaneous *More bazaar string fixes. *Fixed clipping issues with female version of Figrin D'an Holiday Jacket. *Fixed issue with some TCG backpacks not working correctly with the show/hide backpack option. *Droid command icons should not appear in the toolbar when you reach level 10. *Added a new tab to the command browser called "pet." *All Droid and Beast commands will display under the new "pet" tab in the command browser. Category:Updates